


Squatch Hunt

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Membrane marraige [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Squatch Hunt

Dib was getting ready to head into the forest with Zim for a weekend investigation. Being with his dad seemed to calm him down a bit but Dib still kept himself on guard now and then. "Before you leave let me speak with Zim,son" He picked up Zim and thanked him for humoring Dib with his para-science. "You're welcome i guess." Membrane gave Zim a quick kiss goodbye and set him back down.

"Have fun you two and try keeping me updated so I know you're ok!" "Will do Dad!"

They used the voot cruiser and found a cave to keep it in for the weekend. "Can I talk with you for a sec Zim? "What is it Dib,you know I never wanted to be out here in the first place but I promised your dad and hugghhgg..." Zim started getting agitated so Dib ended up having to calm him down. "Zim geez get a hold of yourself"

"Fine" 

"Thank you all I want to know is if you actually have feelings for my dad or if this is another scheme of yours."

Zim looked taken aback at first but he got himself calm. "Its true at first that this was a scheme to make your life worse but then I realized that me and your dad have a lot in common when it comes to science,and being as smart as he is he seemed lonely,and I think we work well together."

"Thats all I needed to know"

They spent the rest of the evening setting up the campsite and Dib had a restless night of thinking.

Dib decided to have a quick video chat with his dad to tell him they were fine.

"I'm glad you're both getting along so well,even if you don't find anything I know you'll both be fine.

"Thanks dad and you're right,we just needed time"


End file.
